1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy saver, and in particular to an energy saver having a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the cost of energy is increased, energy saving has become an important issue. The energy saving electrical products utilizing filter reactor are broadly applied in home and factory. The energy saver with reactance filtering is able to filter the harmonic interference and regulate the power to an appropriate value to improve the power factor of the load. Thus, a stable power is provided to equipments to save cost and extend the service life.
However, since energy savers require different filter reactor in different environments. For example, the filter reactor with high power factor is often required in a high interference environment to optimize the energy saving effect, which however often increases manufacture cost. At the same time, the single phase filter reactor must be separated from the three phase filter reactor, which causes inconvenience in use.
An improved structure for reactance filtering energy saving circuit is provided. A multistage switch is operated to change power factor of a first filter reactor and a second filter reactor according to different interference environment. The higher stages the switch is switched to, the power factor is greater. For example, in the high interference environment, the switch is operated to be switched to a higher stage to raise the power factor of the first filter reactor and the second filter reactor to obtain an excellent energy saving efficiency.
Although the reactance filtering energy saving circuit improves the drawbacks of conventional filter reactors, heat generated by circuits still affects the efficiency of the circuit.